


Duty Versus Want

by kiriya



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiriya/pseuds/kiriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ling's avarice taunts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duty Versus Want

**Author's Note:**

> This is repost from my Ling RP Blog on tumblr, three years ago.

_Y’know your little lady’s cute_ , teased the avarice within him. Ling's lips tightened in contempt. Just when he was beginning to get along with Greed, he had to pick now to make a complete ass of himself, _just how I like ‘em._

“Hmph.” Ling did not dignify Greed with a response. He knew what Greed was doing. The homunculus was trying to toy with the prince’s obvious affections for his guard. He wanted control of the body or sought to foil the tenuous friendship they had formed. He needn't worry. If Greed (even with his strange code of chivalry) crossed any boundaries, he trusted Lan Fan would make him regret it. She was a warrior capable of holding her own against the sin.

_I don’t understand you. Y’know what you want, but you don't take it._

Ling knew what Greed was talking about, of course. Their thoughts were connected. They could feel each other’s emotions, that's how he knew Greed feared the intensity of their bond. It wouldn’t be hard for the homunculus to figure out just how much the prince cared for his guard. How much he wanted her. How much he wanted to lay sweet kisses on her lips and treat her like the queen she was.

_She feels the same way,_ y’know _. I can tell by the way she looks at you from behind that little mask of hers_.

“It's not so simple.” He didn’t expect Greed -  who lived by no rules but his own- to understand. His country needed him, and he needed Lan Fan. They had duties to perform, roles to fill, and different masks to put on for the world. Royals did not marry servant girls. He would take the daughter of each clan’s chief, and bare many successors. Lan Fan would be courted to a good man (Ling would make sure of it). Their love would go on as unspoken truth between-  _behind-_  them both.

_Do something about it_ , Greed demanded,  _before I do_.

 


End file.
